Expansion of the Vongola
by Lady Underworld
Summary: Set six years in the future, before the Millefiore grow in power, Tsuna orders his guardians to recruit new members to expand the Vongola family. Pairings include D18, 8059, RyoHaru, one-sided OC59, OC/OC, and more. Ratings vary inside.


Small back story: My fic is set six years in the future, before the Millefiore grow in power. The ninth Vongola boss has died and Tsuna has taken up the role as boss. During this time, Reborn advises for Tsuna to begin recruiting new members of the family to fortify their numbers and strength, since the existing, more experienced members are getting older (this doesn't include the guardians of course). Tsuna instructs his guardians to recruit their own "lieutenants". The "lieutenant's" purpose will be to recruit subordinates. The purpose of the subordinates is to handle smaller issues such as delinquency and other smaller factions of crime, and to also make sure that the guardians have extra backup for their missions.

Pairings: _very slight_ D18, but if you squint, I promise it's there! :)

Rating: PG-13 for violence and slight language

Summary: "This time Hibari glanced at her, her eyes were sharp and vigilant. But what made an evil grin tug at Hibari's lips was what else he saw in the woman's green eyes. A killing intent that matched his own".

POV: Hibari Kyouya

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Angelique and Nina. Everyone else belongs to Amano Akira.

Part One: Cloud Division

Hibari Kyouya waited impatiently outside of a small bar on the corner of a not so respectable street of Italy. To those who didn't know him he looked as if he were simply bored 

and ended up leaning against the small bar, just people watching. But this was far from the truth. His fingers drummed impatiently against his crossed arms and his eyes flickered up and down the street, searching for whomever it was he was waiting for.

_'I'm going to bite that damn Cavallone to death.'_ He thought maliciously as he waited for the blonde mafia boss. _'And then I'll do the same to that herbivore.'_ He grinned evilly, thinking about the violence he would inflict on the unsuspecting Sawada Tsuyoushi. It was after all, his fault that Hibari was waiting in this foreign country for his clumsy former teacher. Normally, Hibari wouldn't follow the young Vongola's requests, even if he was promised a certain sum of money. He only accepted this particular mission because he hadn't seen the Vongola's boss in about four months and Hibari was getting agitated not being able to fight someone worthy of his skills. He wanted more than anything to inflict bloody carnage upon the unsuspecting Sawada. He had wanted to for some time now, but didn't think it necessary to waste his own money. This was the other reason he agreed; because the Vongola was picking up the tab on the plane ticket and living quarters.

He could care less about the reason behind the mission. All he had to do was bring some woman back to headquarters. It sounded like an easy enough job. It was pointless to have Dino come along too. He would only get in the way.

Hibari clicked his teeth and gripped his arms in fury. He pushed off from the wall, fully planning on leaving Dino to follow through with the mission on his own, but the person his thoughts revolved around climbed out of a none too subtle limousine, with all his men trailing in cars behind him. This only made Hibari want to bolt out of their faster. All these people showing up made him want to attack something hard and fast.

"Kyouya!" Dino greeted happily, attempting to hug his former student.

Hibari sidestepped him and entered the bar. The bar was exactly what he expected. Full of bearded men with dark circles under their eyes with backs hunched over their drinks, gripping them hard enough to break the glass. Only a few innocent-looking people were on the bar stools, chatting loudly with one of the young female bartenders. Hibari eyebrow rose as his eyes glanced over the youngest bartender. She didn't look older than fifteen. Not that he cared, but it found it quite odd to see a girl so young serving alcohol she certainly wasn't allowed to drink.

"_Ciao_, Dino!" she grinned widely as she gracefully leapt over the counter to greet the blonde Mafioso behind Hibari.

The bartender next to her glanced out of the corner of her eye to watch Hibari and Dino walk in, but as quickly as her eyes turned on them, they were back on the glass she was wiping.

"_Ciao_, Nina!" Dino swept the girl up into his arms, swinging her around and laughing. "_Avete ottenuto così grandi!"_ he spoke to her in Italian.

"_Ciao_, Hibari…san." The girl added the honorific after a moment of pondering. "You're a lot cuter than I thought you'd be!" she greeted bluntly in Japanese. Hibari paused for a moment, not sure how to respond to such a comment. No one has ever been brave enough to call him anything other than his name. But thankfully, the girl didn't give him time to reply.

"What brings you here after all this time? You aren't here just to see me, are you?" she grinned in a small flirty way. It made Hibari a little suspicious seeing such a face on one so young.

Dino grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Actually, we're here for your sister, Angelique," he cast his eyes on the short haired bartender across the room. This time Hibari glanced at her, her eyes were sharp and vigilant. But what made an evil grin tug at Hibari's lips was what else he saw in the woman's green eyes. A killing intent that matched his own.

"Angie!" Nina bounced over to her sister, seemingly unaware of the killing intent directed towards Hibari and Dino.

"Go get more vodka bottles from the back, Nina." Her voice came out as a hushed, slow whisper, articulating every syllable.

With the same bouncing step, Nina disappeared behind the bar counter.

"I know why you came, and I refuse. The Vongola's affairs have nothing to do with us." Angelique simply stated, returning to her glass.

Before Dino could open his mouth to persuade her, Hibari was already moving. In Hibari's mind, there was no point for words when the opponent refused to go quietly. Even if she was a woman, he would bring her to Vongola headquarters by force.

But before Hibari could land a single blow, a bloody shard of glass was poised a centimeter from his eye. The woman called Angelique regarded him with deadly intent and blank eyes as she held the glass in her bleeding hand. Hibari noticed that she had shattered the glass in her bare fist.

"H-hey, you two, we shouldn't fight like this," Dino had attempted to cool them down, but was delivered a swift kick to the stomach by Angelique and a tonfa to the face by Hibari. Their bloodlust semi appeased, Angelique and Hibari backed down.

"Did you say Vongola?" Nina returned, placing the bottles on the bar top. Angelique only lit a cigarette in response and Hibari blatantly ignored the girl. He was far to interested in this woman before him who moved just as fast as he did, with just as much bloodlust.

"Y-yeah, we did." Dino grunted, clutching his stomach with one hand and stopping a nosebleed with the other.

Nina's eyes lit up like firecrackers. "I'm joining!" she cried, suddenly. This made Angelique frown and turn her deadly eyes on her sister.

"I don't care what you say, _sorella_. I'm joining the Storm Division!" Nina titled her chin upwards in rebellion.

"Why that division, specifically?" Dino wondered aloud.

Nina's face reddened and her shoulders stiffened, but she didn't answer the question. "You can't stop me." She narrowed her eyes in determination, making her seem a lot older than she looked.

"Fine," Angelique gave her quiet consent. Hibari had a feeling she was saying yes to much more than allowing her sister to join the Vongola, but other things occupied his mind at the moment. Who was this woman that made his spine tingle with excitement? And what were Sawada Tsunayoshi's plans for her?

A/N: The reason why Dino was sent to help Hibari was because Tsuna knew a fight would erupt between Angelique and Hibari. Dino was sent as the peacekeeper.

A/N 2: Hibari doesn't know about the forming of Divisions. Tsuna left that little bit of info out because he knew Hibari would reject the idea (and possibly beat him up in the process :D)


End file.
